Le monde tourne
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Traduction de "The world goes around" de Miss Mysty. 4ème dans l'arc. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin aux bureaux d'Emerald est le même que n'importe quel autre, bien que cette année il implique des gays extravagants et ce qui pourrait possiblement être des clones.


**Résumé : Le jour de la Saint-Valentin aux bureaux d'Emerald est le même que n'importe quel autre, bien que cette année il implique des gays extravagants et ce qui pourrait possiblement être des clones.**

**Petite note de ****l'auteur**** : Le personnage qui va apparaître (je suis sûre que vous allez le reconnaître) est un une sorte de meme que j'ai créé. Je crois que c'est dans l'épisode 11 au flashback sur Takano à l'université. Alors que tous les autres voyaient les talons hauts rouges devant la porte de Takano et se plaignaient qu'il couchait avec une femme, j'ai dit pour plaisanter : « Est-ce que Takano-san ramenait des prostitués travestis à la fac ? » Voilà où vous en êtes. **

**Appartenance : Attention car rien ne m'appartient, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) et l'histoire appartient à ****Miss Mysty****, allez voir l'œuvre originale ! (id: ****7429088****)**

* * *

Si tout le monde s'occupait de ses propres affaires, le monde tournerait bien plus vite qu'il ne le fait. – _La Duchesse, Alice au pays des merveilles._

La vraie première Saint-Valentin où Ritsu et Masamune étaient en couple était supposée se passer sans grand incident. Ils avaient du travail ce jour-là alors ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient passer la journée entière ensemble à un rendez-vous, et la fois où Masamune avait parlé de de chocolat de Saint-Valentin, Ritsu s'était énervé et l'avait informé que lui, de tous, devrait savoir qu'il n'était certainement _pas_ une fille. Masamune avait dû dire qu'il ne pouvait pas discuter ça.

Le numéro spécial Saint-Valentin du mensuel Emerald avait été produit en janvier, alors février n'était pas plus différent d'un autre mois en terme de charge de travail. Ritsu en était assez reconnaissant : le bureau avait été décoré pour ressembler encore plus à comme si Sanrio avait vomi dessus, et quand les choses devenaient vraiment dures, tout le monde à Emerald, pas seulement les éditeurs, avaient tendance à être violents avec les animaux en peluche. Une fois Mino avait coincé le bout pointu d'un crayon dans les côtes d'un ours seulement pour qu'un interne marche dessus pour faire doubler la douleur.

« Toi et Takano-san vous allez faire quelque chose de spécial, Ricchan ? » Kisa souriait à Ritsu alors que le jeune homme s'asseyait sur sa chaise. Kisa avait vu les deux venir, quoique venir ensemble au travail était devenu monnaie plutôt courante avant même qu'ils ne se mettent en couple. Il avait pris note d'enquêter là-dessus un autre jour..

Ritsu lui lança un regard vague, que Kisa reconnut comme celui qu'il avait quand il n'avait pas eu sa dose de sommeil la nuit précédente. D'habitude c'était réservé pour quand il restait debout tout la nuit à éditer des cases ou autre chose. « Non. Pourquoi on le ferait ? »

« C'est la journée des amoureux ! » Kisa sourit pendant qu'il étendait ses bras au loin, comme si le département Emerald tout entier était une sorte de démonstration de ce qu'il disait.

« Est-ce que _toi_ tu as quelqu'un ? »

Le sourire taquin disparut immédiatement de son visage, et Kisa baissa vivement la tête, ne souhaitant pas dire plus. Si Ritsu n'en savait pas plus, il pourrait jurer qu'il avait vu Kisa commencer à lorgner son téléphone. Ritsu en était venu à cette conclusion il y a un bon moment, n'étant pas aussi dense qu'un poteau téléphonique.

« Et toi Hatori ? » Demanda Kisa, finalement remis de son embarras. L'adjoint éditeur-en-chef d'Emerald travaillait tranquillement à son bureau à l'opposé de Kisa et Ritsu, ignorant ostensiblement la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. » Dit Hatori.

Kisa se pencha vers Ritsu et posa sa main sur le côté de sa bouche comme s'il lui racontait un secret. « Il est probablement en train de compter les minutes avant qu'il ne puisse passer du temps avec Yoshikawa-sensei. La tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là peut se sentir à travers le téléphone. »

Ritsu rit, mais c'était sans conviction. Il souhaitait presque pouvoir dire à Kisa que Yoshikawa-sensei était un homme, et à en croire un incroyable sensible. Certainement quelqu'un comme cela ne pourrait pas être capable de supporter d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un comme Hatori. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi agressif que Masamune, il apprenait vite.

« Oouh, le voilà ! »

Chaque tête dans la salle se retourna pour voir un homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était habillé de tellement de rose que dans des circonstances normales il ressortirait comme une sorte de couverture de manga shôjô ambulante, mais dans les bureaux d'Emerald, il semblait dans son élément. Et ce testament ambulant aux dits « les vrais hommes portent du rose » se dirigeait droit vers le bureau de Masamune, plus à la grande horreur ou à l'amusement des autres éditeurs.

« Je suis désolé, on se connaît ? » Demanda Masamune, ajustant ses lunettes comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître l'homme devant lui.

« Aw, tu ne souviens pas ? Je crois que tu étais à la fac à ce moment-là. » Il s'était appuyé sur la table, mais il recula. « Ton ami a été assez grossier pour me jeter dehors et je n'ai même jamais récupéré mes talons hauts. »

Ritsu en pouffa de rire, quoique si c'était de surprise ou d'amusement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Quoique personne ne le remarqua.

Masamune plissa les yeux. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement ? »

« Oh j'ai arrêté depuis le temps. » L'homme agita la main dans l'air dédaigneusement. « Je travaille pour les Studios LEEN maintenant. J'ai une réunion avec les charmantes dames de chez Sapphire afin de discuter de l'adaptation d'un animé. À la minute où j'ai entendu que tu travaillais ici, il fallait que je me présente et que je dise coucou. »

« Eh bien, je suis… flatté que tu te souviennes de moi. » Si aucun des autres éditeurs n'en savaient pas plus, ils auraient dit que Masamune était en train de rougir. Ils savaient cependant, et pas un seul ne fit de commentaire.

L'homme sourit. « Oh mon chou, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Tu étais si adorable, et t'appeler 'sempai' n'était pas la demande la plus bizarre que j'ai eu d'un homme auparavant. »

Ritsu commença à tousser violemment pour cacher la rougeur qui recouvrait ses joues quand il réalisa ce que l'homme sous-entendait. Cette action en particulier attira l'attention de l'homme, et il fit son chemin prudemment à travers les différents documents sur le sol. « Oh bonjour ! Je suis Fujihara Hiro. Et qui vous ? »

« Onodera Ritsu. » Ritsu cligna rapidement des yeux devant la quantité de rose soudainement dans son champ de vision.

« C'est si agréable de vous rencontrer. » Il semblait sur le point de lui faire un câlin, mais Ritsu esquiva juste à temps, et Hiro poursuivit son harcèlement d'un Masamune à l'air quelque peu nerveux.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais faire quelque chose, Ricchan ? » Demanda Kisa, regardant Hiro alors que celui-ci continuait à évoquer le temps que lui et Masamune avaient passé ensemble. Alors que Ritsu semblait confus, Kisa sourit. « Eh bien on dirait que Fujihara-san fait des avances à Takano-san juste devant tes yeux. »

Ritsu baissa la tête et essaya de retourner aux quelques papiers qu'il avait amené avant que Hiro n'entre dans le bureau d'un pas joyeux. « Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. »

« Aw, bien, c'est la Saint-Valentin après tout. Tu as déjà donné des chocolats à Takano-san ? »

« _Je ne suis pas une fille._ » Ritsu tremblait visiblement quand il le dit.

Kisa fronça les sourcils. « Alors tu ne lui en as pas donné ? » Quand Ritsu secoua la tête, Kisa se leva. « Tu viens avec moi ! »

« Non je ne viens pas ! » Protesta Ritsu, mais Kisa avait une poigne incroyablement forte. À ce point, tout le monde était trop occupé pour remarquer qu'ils étaient en train de partir avec Hiro qui essayait de flirter avec Hatori.

xxx

Ritsu n'était pas sûr comment ça en était arrivé là, mais Kisa l'avait convaincu d'acheter d'étranges chocolats colorés en rouges. Kisa avait essayé de lui faire acheter une de ces gros cœurs en chocolat, mais Ritsu avait refusé et Kisa avait fait une remarque comme quoi ce n'était pas étonnant que ça lui ait pris à lui et Masamune un an pour se mettre ensemble. Ritsu avait décidé de l'ignorer.

Quand ils rentrèrent au bureau, des hurlements s'y faisaient entendre. Kisa ne semblait pas penser que sa vie était en danger immédiat parce qu'il entra sans hésiter et s'assit. Ritsu était plus prudent, tenant le sac avec les chocolats contre sa poitrine. Si quelque chose de tranchant lui était lancé dessus, il aurait préféré les sacrifier plutôt que n'importe quel organe vital.

Il semblait que quelqu'un avait retrouvé Hiro et l'injuriait à haute voix. Ritsu cligna des yeux deux fois : le gars ressemblait à un enfant, certainement pas assez âgé pour être un employé des Studios LEEN. Peut-être qu'il était simplement un interne, envoyé ici comme le sacrifice rituel pour mettre un frein à leur flamboyant collègue.

« Et autre chose ! Comment oses-tu passer autant de temps avec un autre homme quand je suis juste là ! »

Ritsu grimaça. Ou peut-être pas. Masamune était complètement ignore à ce point, et il en semblait reconnaissant.

« Takano-san ! Ricchan a quelque chose pour vous ! » Annonça Kisa.

« Kisa, Onodera, retournez travailler. Aucun d'entre vous n'a le droit à un traitement spécial. » Masamune ne leva même pas la tête de son travail. Si ce n'était que le tic de son œil alors que Hiro et son apparent petit-ami se disputaient (c'était principalement le supposé petit-ami qui hurlait), il aurait semblé qu'il ne se préoccupait même pas de ce qui l'entourait. Kisa semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Ritsu lui lança un regard furieux, et ce fut la fin cette pensée.

« Je ne vais pas lui donner des chocolats ici au bureau. » Dit Ritsu, regardant avec colère son papier. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Masamune se tenant debout près de lui, tendant la main. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que tu avais des chocolats de Saint-Valentin pour moi. »

« J'ai dit que je ne vais pas te les donner ici ! » Il le fixa énervé, sachant que même s'il disait cela que simplement dire ne rendrait pas la chose vraie. Finalement, Ritsu soupira et chercha dans le sac, présentant une boîte avec un ruban attaché au-dessus. « Et avant que tu ne demandes, le ruban c'était l'idée de Kisa-san. »

« Et je le referai ! » Dit Kisa, se penchant légèrement en arrière sur sa chaise et perdant son équilibre.

Ritsu n'avait même pas réalisé que le hurlement s'était arrêté, mais il le réalisa quand Hiro était sur eux. « Aw, c'est si adorable, tu as un petit-ami ! » Hiro regarda Masamune comme un père fier le ferait. Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, le plus jeune homme le trainait hors de la pièce avec l'excuse qu'ils avaient une réunion.

Au moins Masamune eut la dignité de ne rien faire de plus que de sourire à Ritsu avant de retourner travailler. Ritsu se tourna sur le sien, mais ensuite il entendit une voix derrière lui disant : « Je suis de Japun. On m'a dit qu'il y avait quelques papiers ici que l'éditeur-en-chef a besoin de voir. »

« Oh, exact, le projet commun. Je les ai juste là. » Masamune les sortit rapidement, toujours efficace. Ritsu était assez curieux pour lever la tête, et quand il eut une bonne vue sur l'homme à côté du bureau de Masamune (probablement du même âge que celui qui était là après Hiro) il commença à s'étouffer. Kisa lui tapota sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête. « Onodera, arrête de faire l'imbécile. »

Ritsu fit oui de la tête, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Quand il releva la tête, cela confirma qu'il ne voyait pas des choses : la personne de Japun ressemblait beaucoup trop à un jeune Masamune pour son bien-être. Il regarda le vrai Masamune, qui était en train de réajuster ses lunettes. Ses yeux se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi ? »

« Rien ! » Voilà pourquoi Ritsu n'aimait pas la Saint-Valentin. Tous les gens bizarres surgissaient et faisaient leur cirque jusqu'à onze heures.

* * *

**J'espère que l'attente en valait le coup ^^ Plus que deux fanfictions et cet arc sera complètement terminé, mais pas d'inquiétude, un autre commencera et d'autres fanfictions arriveront, avec des ratings plus... intéressants. XD**

**Question : vous offrez du chocolat à votre Valentin ? Ou si vous n'en avez pas (comme moi, vive les célibataires qui fantasment !) qu'est-ce que vous penseriez offrir ? Ou ce serait une réponse du genre à la Ritsu : "c'est idiot comme fête", "je ne suis pas les traditions", "c'est une fête commerciale", etc...  
Moi j'en sais rien, je penserais peut-être à un cadeau qui marquerait le coup, comme un pendentif en deux morceaux et un dîner aux chandelles (je sais je suis classique et romantique mais j'aime ça).**


End file.
